


Dreams

by TynxCann



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cute babies, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, it's pretty painful actually, they did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/pseuds/TynxCann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki has a dream about Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I came up with after trying to get over the ending of Tokyo ghoul root A. I am most definitely not over it and this is a reason why. I just love making myself suffer.

_"Let's go home."_

Those words vibrated through Kaneki's head. Bouncing off the walls of his brain and etching themselves into his very body. Looking over at the sleeping blond besides him, Kaneki raised one hand from below the pillow and brushed Hide's bangs away from his face. His hair was starting to get longer even though he cut it just months ago, maybe it was time to get a new haircut since summer was near. Hide did always hate it when his head got too hot in the scorching sun.

"Mm..." Grumbling in his sleep Hide rustled against the sheets that stuck closely against his body and leaned towards the hands that ran along the side of his face.

"Kaneki." He mumbled.

"Yeah," answered the raven, eyes outlining every nook and cranny of Hide's face while his hands ran down the soft cheeks and to the side of his chin.

"It's too early," grumbled the blond.

Looking past Hide's body Kaneki did notice that it was still too early to get up. The clock just read 6:45AM and the sun was barely rising over the horizon. Usually Kaneki would get up around 7:30 or maybe nine on rare occasions when Hide would spoon his body and hold him tightly until Kaneki was threatening him with wetting the bed since even he had bodily functions he had to take care of.

"I couldn't sleep," stated Kaneki. He stopped rubbing the side of Hide's face and retracted his hand back under the pillow. Hide noticed the sudden change of mood and opened his eyelids to look at the raven with those brown eyes of his. The blonde stared deeply into Kaneki's own eyes, looking deep into his heart and reading the emotions that swirled around.

Kaneki noticed this and pulled the covers closer to his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Hide, scooching closer to Kaneki so that their bare bodies touched.

Kaneki said nothing for several seconds before smiling warmly. "Nothing, don't worry about it." It was obviously a lie; he had his hand on his chin.

Hide saw the hand on Kaneki's chin and frowned. Sitting up in bed he ignored the questioning look from Kaneki and hovered over his boyfriend. "Fine, if you don't tell me then I'll just have to force it out of you." Smiling mischievously Hide yanked the covers away from Kaneki and began to tickle his friend all over his body.

"H-Hide no... s-stop!" Kaneki tried demanding for Hide to stop, but his pleas fell silent when he felt those hands travel down the side of his body and towards his stomach where his weak spot was. His laughs increased in volume and his body convulsed and bended in odd ways to keep those hands from doing any more damage or possibly tears to Kaneki's face from laughing too hard.

"Eh? Why? You look like you're enjoying it," announced the blond. The grin was still on his face and continued to grow in size when he saw the tears pooling down the side of Kaneki's cheeks. After finally being satisfied with the mess he made of Kaneki, Hide retracted his hands and let his boyfriend catch his breath for a couple of seconds.

"Hah... Sheesh Hide, why'd you do that-" Kaneki didn't have time to finish his sentence before a large mass fell right on top of him. He tried pushing Hide away from him but it only resulted in both of them rolling to their sides with Hide's hand firmly grasping Kaneki's body.

"You know I'm always here for you Kaneki."

Silence overcame the room and the clock besides them turned to 6:58AM.

"So no matter what don't hide anything from me," stated Hide with determined eyes. "Because no matter what I'll always understand."

The beat of Kaneki's heart accelerated and the room felt like it got just a few degrees warmer. Staring into Hide's eyes Kaneki noticed the determination and pure love that swirled around the brown pools and couldn't help but feel like crying. He simply nodded and hid his face in the crook of Hide's neck.

Several minutes passed just like that before Kaneki said anything.

"I had a nightmare..." a pause. "About you."

"What happened?"

Kaneki seemed to have stiffened. He gulped back all the negative feelings and forced the words out of his mouth.

"Y-You... you died, in my arms..." he choked out, voice cracking under pressure. His hands around Hide tightened and drops of tears formed around the corner of his eyes. "You were bleeding and I didn't know what do, I felt so scared and alone-"

"Kaneki."

Getting pulled away by the face, Kaneki was forced to look at Hide who had his brows furrowed. They conversed many different things that could not be said through words alone; their eyes said all that needed to be said between them.

Kaneki felt his heart skip a beat. Now the room was definitely getting hot.

"It's just a nightmare. I wouldn't ever dare to leave you. Not now not ever, and especially not in your sleep either. I love you too much to do that."

"Okay," was all Kaneki could say.

Hide's face immediately softened. A warm smile encompassed his face while his eyes sparkled. It was almost as if he was shining.

Just like the sun.

Leaning forward, Hide placed a little kiss on Kaneki's cheek. He then placed another in the corner of his eyes another then another on his nose. Hide just continued to pepper his face with kisses until finally catching his lips in another heated kiss.

The room felt hot, scorching hot, like his whole body was on fire.

As soon as Hide pulled away Kaneki gave a little whine which elicited a laugh from Hide. Pouting, Kaneki tried his best to wrap his hands around Hide's neck, but only made a mess of limbs all over the place. Hide draped one arm over Kaneki's neck and a leg over his body.

Kaneki sighed happily and dug his face in Hide's neck. He fit perfectly with Hide's body, like he belonged there.

Sometimes Kaneki would find himself thinking that he didn't deserve Hide, like he didn't deserve to be there, but Hide was always there to pinch his cheeks and tell him to stop thinking like that. Hide was always there for him, his sunshine and knight in shining armor, because no matter what, Hide would always be there for him.

"I love you Kaneki."

Kaneki nodded and closed his eyes, returning back to reality.

Always and forever together. And while Kaneki was thinking this, his body sweating and flames engulfing both of them, Kaneki knew that Hide's words told the truth.

And as the building came falling down, Hide in his arms and eyes closed, Kaneki knew that he would never leave him.

_"Let's go home."_

Closing his eyes, Kaneki took one last stab at his heart and took his final breath. Grasping Hide's hand he laid down on the ground with him and smiled gently as he outlined his face with his hands.

"I love you too, Hide."


End file.
